My Immortal
by AngelWingRinoa777
Summary: 5 years, Sakura's boys come back from a mission. She's happy that they're back, especially one in particular. Chappie Six is up!
1. Chapter 1

_My Immortal_

A/N: This story is going to be rated more than T so be prepared. This is going to be my first story that is more than T rated. Go easy on me. This is the only first chapter! I might've went fast heehee. please deal with it.

* * *

A pink-haired medic-nin sat on a grassy hill on the midnight hour. She brought her knees to her chest and cried silently. She's always done this ever since her team left on a mission five years ago. Sakura gotten over Sasuke three years ago. Accepting that he would never care for her. After that horrible day, no way she would love him again. That day, he called her a whore/slut. Saying she slept with every man in the village, when she never did. He also slapped her. She cried after he did that to her. He just left her, chuckling to himself. Hell in no way I would ever love him. Sakura got a closer relationship with her former sensei. They would write letters back and forth. Kakashi always found time to write to her. Sakura smiled as she read each letter. Of course, Naruto wrote too. Sasuke couldn't care less about her and she was glad. I can't even remember why I loved him in the first place. Sakura thought to herself. Each time she read Kakashi's letters, her stomach twisted. I must be feelings for him... Sakura laughed. Sakura looked up at the sky. She saw a shooting star. Sakura would come here every midnight and cry for her beloved friends to come home. Sakura sighed and tears covered her face as cherry blossoms blew all around her.

Soon, Sakura felt some chakra around her. _Someone's watching me..._ Sakura just stood where she was.

A warmth feeling was placed on her shoulder. Sakura looked up and gasped in surprise.

"Yo, Sakura." Kakashi said in his usual lazy, boring tone of voice. But of Kakashi was so relivedto see her. It'd been five years since he seen her. He looked at her. She'd grown into a wonderful woman. So beautiful, just like a sakura. Kakashi smiled at her.

Sakura gazed at her former sensei. Her Inner Sakura gave her a thought. He looks DAMN SEXY!

"Yeah, Damn Sexy alright." Sakura whispered under her breath.

"I heard that." Kakashi laughed.

Every waking moment together their hearts beat faster than ever.

Kakashi smiled under his thin, black mask. "Oh so no 'welcome ba-" His sentence was cut off by Sakura. She was crying happy tears and hugged him.

"Thank god you're back. I couldn't take it no more. I hate being lonely." Sakura's tears seeped through Kakashi's shirt.

Kakashi's stomach twisted at the touch she gave him. "Yeah, being lonely can hurt you.Trust me, I've dealt with it." Kakashi held her shoulders so she was looking at him in his right onyx eye.

"Yeah, it must've been so empty..." Sakura looked down. Kakashi lifted her chin.

"Look at me." His voice soothed her eyes. Kakashi held her close. It's too bad he should would never know that she was HIS sakura. Kakashi's hands ran up and down her back.

Suddenly, Sakura felt calm. His warmth made her blush crimson red.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi looked down at his blushing former student.

She knew he meant about what happened between Sasuke and her. "Yes, I'm fine Kakashi. No need to worry about me. I've moved on 3 years ago." Sakura put on her sweetest smiles. "But..."

"But?" Kakashi rose his right eyebrow.

"I still haven't found someone to spend my spring break with..." Sakura smiled sweetly and still innocently.

"Maybe it could me." Kakashi had a grin.

"Only under one condition though..." Sakura laughed. This will be the time! Yes! I can't wait to see what his reaction would be. Heehee. Inner Sakura announced her thoughts.

"What's the condition?" Kakashi gave a stern look.

"NO MASK AT NIGHT!" Sakura gave in to a fit of giggles. She finally waited a lifetime to say that.

"Whoa, you're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"That's it. You've gone too far, young lady!" Kakashi tackled the young beautiful medic-nin and tickled her nearly to death.

"S-S-Stop it Kakashi!" Sakura was laughing to death and finally she couldn't take it no more. She reached for Kakashi's mask and pulled it down. She savored the sight of his soft lips and his wonderful, handsome face. Sakura touched his cheek as he closed his eyes. "Your face..."

"Sakura..."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer until their chests touched one another.

"Sakura..." His breath tinkled Sakura's lips. She couldn't take it, not when it's right in front of her. Sakura kissed his baby soft lips that were always covered by that drastic mask. So graceful Sakura thought. Sakura nibbled on Kakashi's bottom lip. She needed to feel his in hers. She NEEDED to. Sakura slowly opened her mouth wider and Kakashi's experienced tongue ever so swiftly plunged in her chasity mouth. The long, passionate, deep kiss seemed to last forever, it did last but until they no longer could hold their breath.

"Sakura..." Kakashi touched and caressed her cheek.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't mean to...Ever since we've gotten closer I've fallen in love with you." Sakura felt like crying.

"Shhhh, Sakura." Kakashi debated inside his mind whether he should tell his feelings for her or not. In the end, NOT always won.

Kakashi hugged her close for some-who-cares-how-many-minutes.

After the some-who-cares-how-many-minutes passed, Sakura looked up and spoke to him. "You have a place to stay?"

"No. And Sakura, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. You're my former student and ...nothing more." Kakashi's voice was as lazy and calm as ever but Sakura could detect a little hurt in his voice.

"No, it's my fault. I just missed being surrounded by my favorite boys that I guess I was a little TOO excited." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Yeah." Kakashi left out a soft chuckle.

"Ok, well we should get going if we want to make breakfast." Sakura smiled. She started to walk to her house. Kakashi just jumped to her house. Sakura laughed. _He just wants get there faster. _Sakura shook her head. _I wonder if it's better if we stay as friends..._ Sakura smiled sadly at the thought.

Kakashi opened Sakura's door and let himself in. _It's going to be a while since she's walking._ Kakashi went up the stairs and saw her room. He walked in and saw two piles of letters on her dresser. Kakashi smiled. He picked up one letter and it had Naruto's handwriting on it. Kakashi chuckled. She still kept in touch with Naruto...how weird. He picked up the other letter and it was his letters. He laughed. Remembering putting Icha Icha Paradise quotes in there. That must've made her blush at least. No matter what Kakashi felt sad, mad or a random feeling, Sakura always made him smile in his letters. Kakashi looked up and saw the old Team 7 picture. He traced Sakura's pose in the picture.

"So, I see you like that picture." Sakura giggled.

"Heh, yeah. Old days." Kakashi smiled.

"I was so childish then..."

"You still are." Kakashi teased her.

"How!" Sakura played along, knowing his goal was to tease her.

"You still call me 'Kakashi-sensei'." He grinned.

"So? I thought you liked being called that. You said, or more like written, yourself!" Sakura faked an outburst.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Kakashi put his hand up in surrender.

"I know, I was just playing along." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Well, I fixed breakfast, hope you're hungry." Sakura walked out of her room, down the stairs and sat at her dinner table. Kakashi followed her and sat across from her. In front of them was a healthy bowl of ...Ramen.

"Don't tell me Naruto got you hooked on it..." The Copy-Ninja asked.

"Nah, besides it cost less money. I'm saving money at least." Sakura stared to eat her food slowly.

"For what, a family?" Kakashi laughed. She always did think logically. He took down his mask and started to eat.

"No, besides how come every time you write it's always during 'Icha Icha Paradise time'?" Sakura rose her eyebrow at him, still eating.

"Eh, I don't know. I usually read it when I have no more letters to write but since I was writing to Sas-"

"You wrote to Sasuke?" Sakura's angered voice surprised Kakashi.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? Or did I do something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"You wrote to that fucking, emotionless, cold-hearted bastard who doesn't even give a shit about anyone unless it has to do with Itachi?"

"Yes, I did write to that fucking, emotionless, cold-hearted bastard who doesn't even give a shit about anyone unless it has to do with Itachi." Kakashi stated out of breath.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He wrote to me first about the little 'incident' he had with you. After that, we started writing but I never forgot to write to you."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, but I still can't believe that you still talk to him." Sakura smacked Kakashi's arm.

"He's my former student. I always keep in touch with my Team 7. Anway, how are you doing after 5 years?"

"I could've been better." Sakura flashed an innocent smile.

"Good, and don't smack me, it's not fair."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, right. I get to smack you all I want since you're not going to take off your mask at night."

"Darn, Maybe by the end of your little spring break, I'll have bruises. Meaning I might have to stay and rest or I can just have you heal them." Kakashi laughed. That'd be a good break though..

"Maybe." Sakura shook her head. Inner Sakura thought. _Yeah right, never going to happen._

"Say, shall we take a walk again?" Kakashi chuckled. He always loved taking walks. Whether it was by himself or not.

"I'd loved to but I have to fix the guest room for you." Sakura smiled at Kakashi.

"Why can't I 'sleep with you'?" Kakashi smirked.

"Haha, I would _love_ that." Sakura smacked her lips.

Kakashi's chest tensed. His breathing became heavier. _Does she really want that?_

Sakura laughed at Kakashi's reaction. "I'm kidding Kakashi." Sakura smacked Kakashi's arm. But only this time Kakashi caught it.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That." Kakashi took his mask off and pulled her close. He couldn't resist the smell of strawberries or her lucious pink lips. He gave her a quick kiss. Then he pulled back and pulled his mask up. "Never tempt me like that, Sakura. You know very well how my mind works." Kakashi hissed at her and released her arm.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I didn't mean to upset you, I was just playing." Sakura stood there with eyes wide open.

"Just continue to play and you'll find yourself in bed with me." Kakashi whispered under his mask.

"Hmm? You said something?" Sakura replied.

"Nothing Sakura. Just fix the bed." Kakashi huffed as he sat down on her couch.

"You could help you know..." Sakura touched Kakashi's hand.

"Sakura, I'm warning you. Stay away from me." Kakashi looked up into her sparkling virdian eyes.

"Kakashi please," Sakura laid in his lap. "I love you." Sakura laid her head against his Jounin vest.

"Shh Sakura, everything will be alright." He held Sakura close. He battled in his head, whether he should tell her his feelings and this time, Yes won.

Kakashi lifted her chin up. "I lo-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice echoed throughtout the whole house.

"Ahh! Sakura jupmed from Naruto's voice. She landed on the floor, her butt first.

"Hey." Sasuke nodded his head.

Kakashi nodded his head to Sasuke, meaning 'nice to see you again.'

"So Kakashi you made it before us."

"Yep, Naruto."

"As usual." Sasuke muttered.

"Naruto. Nice to see you again." Sakura sweetly smiled.

"Sasuke." She turned to see Sasuke and nodded her head.

"Sakura." He nodded back.

"Hey, I'm staying at Sakura's ok?" Kakashi decided to bring up the subject.

"Oh, I'm staying at Hinata's." Naruto smiled.

"I'm staying at my girlfriend's..." Sasuke looked down.

"Who would be?" Kakashi asked.

"Err, Ino." Sasuke turned around and left Sakura's house.

"Well, I bet Hinata is worried sick about me. I'll talk to you later Kakashi," He nodded to Kakashi, "Sakura-chan." He nodded to her too. Naruto fixed his headband and left onward to Hinata's house.

"Now Kakashi-sensei, what were you saying?" Sakura tunred to face Kakashi but she didn't see him at all. She felt her hair stand up as a breath tickled her neck.

"I was about to say," Kakashi whispered in her ear. "I love you too." Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head in her neck. He started to lick her angel whiteskin. _God, she tastes so good._ Kakashi's breathing went heavier. He still couldn't believe this. Sakura's heart went faster and her breathing became more heavier. His soft lips were touching her skin.

"Kakashi..." Sakura gave a moan as Kakashi's skilled tongue trailed up her neck. He spun her around and kissed her deeply, but with a passion.

"I told you not to tempt me, my little cherry blossom." Kakashi lifted her chin. "Goodnight, my Sakura." With that, he kissed her forehead and POOFed to his room aka the guest room.

"Kakashi..." Sakura stood there with her eyes closed.

"Get to bed Sakura. We're finally here." We're refering to Sasuke, Naruto and himself. "You have a big day tomorrow." Kakashi shouted from his bedroom.

Sakura sighed and pushed her daydream away. "Fine." Sakura went up the stairs, to her room and locked the door. 'He can still get in.' Sakura forced a giggle.

The first man to say 'I love you', to hold her close, and to kiss her deeply. It was Kakashi.

Sakura smiled as she stripped to her nightgown. Yep, she'd have a big day tomorrow. Of course she did. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sakura smiled at the thought of Kakashi. She finally fell asleep with a smirk on her face. The first time in 5 years, she slept without tears pouring down.

* * *

Chapter one done!

A/N: Well, yes it's a new story. Muhahahaha but I'm planning to put all my other stories on hold, till I finish this one. This story, I'm making should be at least more than 10 chapters. Hopefully I can make it to 20! A story of a a long relatioship. SQUEE! Please read and review .

Love always,

Angel Wing Rinoa777


	2. Chapter 2

My ImmortalChapter 2-Spring Break Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Just my story...

* * *

Sakura groaned as the sunlight shined on her face. _'What's that? I don't remember having the blinds open...unless...'_ Sakura smirked. 

"I thought I told you, don't leave the door open. Always lock it." The voice always soothed Sakura's spirit.

"I did! But what's the use in locking the door when you can get in anyway?" Sakura gently rose from her bed.

"Hahaha, got you up. Good thing, you locked your door." Kakashi lurked in the shadows hiding from the sunlight.

"What are you a vampire now?" Sakura laughed.

"Nope." Kakashi smirked as he stepped out and she saw him. He was always in his jounin attire.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and gave a sleepy yawn."Say Kakashi-sensei, what's so special about waking up at..." Sakura looked at her alarm clock. "6AM! Kakashi-sensei, you never wake up this early." Sakura laid her head back on her strawberry scented pillow. "I'm going back to sleep." Sakura closed her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't. We have to get ready. You know that. I'm giving you 30 minutes to get ready. GET UP!" Kakashi had a playful sound to his voice.

"30 minutes! No wonder you're always late!" Sakura shot up from bed and headed toward her bathroom.

Kakashi went downstairs. He chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe she fell for his lame excuse. All he wanted to was to take a walk with a former student. _'What? There's no harm in asking Sakura to take a walk with you at 6 in the morning right? It's part of my routine.'_

Sakura coughed."Ahem." Kakashi looked up from the floor to her. She wore a black tank top with black leather pants. Her vibrant pink hair stood out. Her virdian eyes sparkled with affection for her former sensei as he gazed at her. The black top fitted her figure, even forming out the curves she had. Thetightblack pants wrapped around her legs showing off how fit she was. _'As a 20 year old woman, she's not bad looking...she's sexy.'_ Kakashi thought in his head.

"Now, what did you want? You obviously didn't wake me up to get ready as I see." Sakura learned to hide her embarrassments during the last 5 years. But she couldn't believe that Kakashi had his right onyx eye on her. Tracing every curve of her body. She felt her cheeks burning up. Sakura cleared her throat. Kakashi seemed to get out of Sakura's little seductive, as Kakashi would call it, trance.

Sakura flashed a grin on her face as her blushing faded away."What'd you want?"

"A walk with the most beautiful kuniochi I've ever met." Kakashi smiled under his drastic black mask. Although he knew that Sakura was going to take it not very seriously, he did mean what he just said. To him, she was the light of his world. The hope he comes back to Konoha. The love that he yearns for.

"Haha, very flattering Kakashi-sensei." Sakura walked toward him, "But too bad, I'm going back to sleep." Sakura whispered in his ear. She got dressed for nothing but she always knew she could change into her nightgown. God would Kakashi like to see it.

"Sakura please? Take a walk with the old man!" Kakashi twitched at the word 'old man'. Not once did he ever like that word. It made him FEEL old. Even though he doesn't consider being 34 years old.

Sakura laughed. "I have two weeks off Kakashi-sensei. I can take a walk ANYTIME."

"True, fine. Let's get some sleep then." Kakashi sat down on her couch.

"Good, besides, if you don't mind me asking, what's with the walks?" Sakura walked back to her room and stood in front of her door.

"I like taking walks. You learn to like it if you lived the way I do. Besides, I take one every morning." Kakashi POOFed to the front door of his room.

"No wonder you're always late. What time do you usually get up to to start walking?" Sakura eyed Kakashi.

"4:00AM" Kakashi replied quickly as soon it was given out.

"Wow, really no surprise there. No wonder you always sleep late." Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah." Kakashi opened the door. "So Sakura, I have one more question to ask you."

"What is it?" Sakura smiled happily. She was no longer sleeply.

As if Kakashi read her thoughts he replied to her, "Care to talk with me instead of sleeping?" Kakashi had a perverted smirk on his face but of course Sakura couldn't see it, because of his drastic mask.

"Haha, sure. Since I'm not sleepy no more." Sakura walked down the stairs. She couldn't help blushing as she moved down the stairs, knowing Kakashi's emotionless eye followed her movement.

Kakashi stood there watching Sakura go down the stairs. He couldn't help notice Sakura's perfectly curved hips swaying in rhythm, as if she was dancing in a night club._'Damn Icha Icha Paradise.'_ Kakashi rubbed his forehead.

Sakura sat down on her couch and patted an empty seat next to her. "Come sit, Kakashi." Sakura smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi swear that she was an angel sent down from heaven to bless him with goodies.

"Coming." Kakashi mumbled. He couldn't get dirty thoughts out of his head. Kakashi imagined Sakura back against couch as his skilled tongue explored her naked body. He could hear her soft moans. Kakashi swiftly shook his head. _'What the fuck am I thinking? It's bad enough we'll be sitting on a couch and I'll have to surrender to the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo.'_ Kakashi sat down right next Sakura.

"Well, I'll start to bring up a common subject for me. How dangerous were these missions?" Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"It was ANBU missions Sakura. Luckily, I only recieved at least 3 injuries out of 50 long missions. Genma was there to help me." Kakashi smiled.

"Ahh, no wonder you were extra perverted in your letters. You had Genma! Why didn't you tell me? Genma and I flirt all the time. I saw him the last 6 months. When he be coming down?" Sakura chirpped. 'Time to make Kakashi jealous mission-in progress'

"He'll be coming down in 6 more months. He's staying up there for extra works since he didn't do the work he did before, if you know what I mean." Kakashi winked at Sakura.

Sakura laughed. It was the first time Kakashi winked at her. "Genma's fine right?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, he'll be writing to me in two days. Since it takes a day to reach the mission post. He doesn't usually read once he gets it. He reads it after he does his 'business'." Kakashi laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her eyes started to get sleepy. Her head leaned against Kakashi's shoulder. She sighed, she was tired. _'Maybe I shouldn't have woken her up.'_ Kakashi kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep." Kakashi stroked her hair gently. He looked at her cherry blossom hair. It was getting darker as she grew older. _'Heh, so she would no longer have a pastel hair color.'_ Kakashi laid on the couch with Sakura's head against his chest. He continued to stroke her lightly feather hair. _'Sakura, if there was only a way that you and me can escape this town together and spend time. But aren't we already spending time?'_

Kakashi bent his head down. His face was only inches away from her lucious lips. He slowly pulled down his mask. He breathed on Sakura's lips. Sakura stirred. Kakashi lightly placed a soft kiss upon her rosy lips. Sakura sighed happily. Kakashi smiled at her and pulled his mask up. _'If only...'_

Kakashi carried her, bridal style, up to her room and laid her gently on her bed. He put the covers on her and he quietly sneaked in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Kakashi, that makes me want to stay as friends.." Sakura's voice surprised Kakashi.

"Shit, I thought you were asleep." Kakashi whispered.

"After feeling your hand on my thigh I had to wake up." Kakashi didn't know that Sakura was blushing. _'God damn it. He fucking kissed me too. Now if I could only turn around.'_

Sakura turned around, meeting eye to eye, once again with her former sensei, Kakashi Hatake. She sensed something different and smacked Kakashi.

"Very good Sakura." Kakashi stepped inside Sakura's room.

"How the fuck did you disappear in a second?" Sakura glared at Kakashi. She wanted to feel his lips against hers..again.

Kakashi just shook his head. "Sakura...You know better. I'm the famous Copy-Ninja. I have my ways." _'Even if it means to disappear from you.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Ugh. I'm going back to sleep." Sakura showed anger to the Copy-Ninja.

"Whatever you say..._'dear'_." Sakura heard her door being locked. After that, she felt a warmth from behind.

"You're actually staying. How wonderful." Sakura still had the anger in her voice.

"What ever did I do wrong this time?" Kakashi sighed. All he wanted was to be close to Sakura as he can, physically and mentally.

"Forget it. It's hopeless, But why are you here, next to me, with my door being locked?" Sakura didn't turn around. She didn't want to face Kakashi..not now.

"Is it wrong that I want to be with you?" Sakura could hear Kakashi bring down his drastic mask. His breath tickled her neck. "Tell me. Is it wrong?" This time his breath was over her ear.

Sakura found herself breathing heavily. "No it isn't because...I want to be with you too." Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold your horses young lady. You quite have a strong hold on me there." Kakashi chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her innocently. He didn't want to go far. He didn't want to ruin _THEIR_ spring break.

Sakura sighed and buried her head against his chest. Kakashi held her close and kissed her forehead. With that, Sakura fell in the hands of dreaming, so did Kakashi.

**BAM BAM BAM**

Sakura groaned as the knock, most likely Naruto's, pounded on her door. "I'm coming!" Sakura shouted. Naruto stopped pounding on her door. She got out of Kakashi's arm, who was in fact, still sleeping. She ran her hand through his silver hair. She placed a kiss on his right eye.

She unlocked her door and closed it behind her. She walked down her stairs. She didn't care what she looked like. She was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Her duties as a medic-nin tire her out easily but she stays strong for her patients.

She reached her front door and opened it. "Yes Naruto?" She looked at her teamate.

"Guess what?" Naruto fixed his headband. _'Oh boy, he's got something important to tell me.'_

"What?" Sakura put her cheery form in place.

"Hinata and I are now together!" Naruto laughed.

"No way!" Sakura's mouth was wide open.

"Believe it!" Naruto Uzumaki's favorite saying. _'It always pisses me off to hear it.'_

"Wow! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for bothering your beauty sleep, but I had to tell you." Naruto smiled.

"It's ok. I'm going right back to sleep." Sakura smiled at that thought.

"Hey Sakura-chan..." Naruto looked sad all of the sudden.

"Yes?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Will you tell Kakashi when he wakes up?"

"Of course." I chirped. "How could I NOT tell Kakashi that? I'm so happy for you!" Sakura smiled.

"But what about you? You haven't found anyone." Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'll find someone, I'm sure." Sakura smiled. "Now leave me so I can go back to sleep."

Naruto smiled. "Of course Sakura-chan." Naruto left from Sakura's house and Sakura closed her door.

_'Thank god he's gone. Now I can go back to my beauty sleep as they call it.'_ Sakura yawned and made her way upstairs and opened the door to her room.

Kakashi was lying there. He hadn't moved an inch. His hair was messy. His headband was off. Sakura gazed at Kakashi's gorgeous features.

His feathery black eyelashes stood in one place. His messed up silver hair made him even more gorgeous. His fair but kinda pale skin made his lips stand out. His mouth was a little open. Sakura laughed. _'He could be drooling.'_ Sakura shaked her head.

Sakura walked and got in her bed but only to be found in Kakashi's arms once again.

"What'd Naruto want?" Kakashi's deep voice called out.

"Hinata and Naruto are a couple." Sakura laughed.

"Hmm." Kakashi's eyes were still closed.

"We should be a couple." Sakura thought in her head, _'Wait, oh shit! I said that out loud...crap' _Sakura mentally cursed at herself.

"I already thought we were." Kakashi kissedSakura's forehead. Sakura wondered how he knew it was there.

"WHAT?" Sakura didn't believe her ears.

"I said," Kakashi sighed. "I already thought we were a couple."

Sakura squealed! "Does this mean?"

"Yes Sakura. Now lets just get some sleep ok? I'm too tired." Kakashi snoozed off.

Sakura giggled. She looked at her alarm clock, it read 2:00PM. _'Looks like Kakashi and I will have some fun tonight.'_

**_After some-hours_ **

Kakashi woke up and he remembered that he just admitted that Sakura and himself were a couple now. He smiled at the thought. Now he could do whatever he wanted without Naruto and Sasuke around.

Kakashi sat up and he noticed that Sakura wasn't beside him. He looked around and smirked. "Playing a little game are we Sakura?" Somehow Kakashi thought that his Icha Icha Paradise effected her. _'She could've been reading them... I hope not.'_

"Come and find me Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's voice had a hint of playfulness.

Kakashi smirked. She definetly knew better. She absoultely knew better.

Kakashi replied. "Ok Sakura, ready or not! Here I come."

Kakashi wondered about the house till he came upon the bathroom. "Sakura?" Kakashi's voice had playfulness in it.

Sakura giggled silently as hard as she can.

"There you are, my love!" Kakashi joked. He opened the shower curtain and found Sakura in the bathtub, taking a bubble bath. Kakashi rose his right eyebrow. "Tsk Tsk Sakura, you know better."

"I know." Sakura giggled. To her amazement, Kakashi jumped inside the bathtub with his oh so sexy clothes on(A/N:Whocouldn't resist the hotness of Kakashi? I knowI can't:drools: )and began tickling her.

"I love you Sakura." Kakashi smiled as he held his naked cherry blossom close.

"I love you too Kakashi." Sakura kissed Kakashi and to her luck, he pulled her under and they shared an underwater kiss.

* * *

A/N: w00t chappie two ish done! ooo yesh whatcha think? please r&r. Love ya! flames are not accepted. they kinda bring me down O.o sorry. :sighs: I'm a very depressing girl :shakes head.: Well please tell me what you thought of this story. Yesh, I'm trying to keep it the same length of my first chappie. :Listens to "Understanding(Can't Wash All Away)" by Evanescence: Heeheehe sorry, I'm an Evanescence obessessive and a Lacuna Coil one too O.o ok I'm done with my A/N. byez. 

Love always,

Angel Wing Rinoa777


	3. Chapter 3

_My Immortal_

**_Chapter 3-Spring Break Day 2-Surprise!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..if I did, I'd have Kakashi-sensei with me right now. He's so hott.**

A/N: I just want to say this...You're going to hate me right now...You will...seriously...:covers head: don't hurt me xP ooo and good news, I'm in love Yay for Ashie. :laughs: yeah, I know...weird me. Onto the chappie! This might not be the longest O.o

* * *

Kakashi woke up from Sakura's bed. It took a minute to remember what happened last night. He smirked as pieces of memories came together. Then he turned his head and looked at his precious..._'girlfriend.'_ He repeated the word girlfriend in his head over and over again. _'It's weird to notify her like that..The hell?'_ Kakashi's head lifted up to the sound of pounding. Kakashi groaned. He got off Sakura's bed, gently without a sound. Kakashi rubbed his forehead as he made his way to the front door. _'How much can Naruto bother us?'_ Kakashi reached for the door and opened it. 

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Shh, you'll wake up Sakura." Kakashi hissed at his former student.

"Oh, sorry. Well Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

"No, tell her no. It's a break, I'm supposed to enjoy it." Kakashi's voice raised a little bit.

"Figured you'd say that." Naruto mumbled.

"Fine, I'll see what she wants." Kakashi lightly ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok then." Naruto ran off. _'What's his problem...Kakashi mad..pfft.'_

Kakashi sighed as he closed the front door.

"Tsunade-sama sent you on a mission?" Sakura stood leaning on her door.

"Actually, I'm guessing she is. But I don't know why. She just wants me to see her." Kakashi walked slowly.

"Well, you should go and see her." Sakura sighed with a hint of regret.

"If you don't want me to go on a mission, then just say so. I'd be happy to stay here where I'm NOT really needed."

"Kakashi, I know how big your duty to Konoha is. It's not like you to do this." Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It's spring break Sakura. You're supposed to relax. I'm here to relax and be here with you." Kakashi always hated explaining stuff like this to women, especially Sakura.

"Your duty comes first then me! You always taught us to put our duty first so we can protect everyone!"

"Sakura..." Kakashi's voice was clam but he did tell them that. Kakashi sighed. She won...again.

"Now go. Just go." Sakura turned around and went in her room. Kakashi could hear her door go 'click' meaning her door was locked.

Kakashi rubbed his forehead. "Women..." Kakashi shook his head slightly and headed toward to Tsunade's office.

"Ah, Kakashi, there you are. I was wondering when you'd come in." Tsunade put the cheery voice.

"What did you want?" Kakashi replied in a dark, angry voice.(A/N: Imagine that: drools: Gah! Here's the big part...:covers head:)

"You're going on a mission. 7 days minium. It might take longer. We need Kakashi. This mission, we actually do need you. It seems like one of your 'friends' has come back...again. Actually living and fighting. I thought your 'friend' was killed a long time ago as a matter of fact."

Kakashi sighed. "How can it be? There are no revival medic jutsus."

"You forget that Mist has many secrets Kakashi. Genma is getting off his previous mission to help you. Would you like Sakura to join you?" Tsunade knew he would say no.

"Yes."

Tsunade was surprised but nevertheless Sakura was THE best medic-nin besides Tsunade herself. "Ok then, I'll get Sakura's papers ready."

Kakashi nodded and left Tsunade's office. '_Just wait till she gets the papers. This is sure to be an S ranked mission.'_ Kakashi pondered on the thought of telling her she'll be in the mission. Kakashi opened the front door.

"Sakura?"

Footsteps were heard coming down fast but luckly only Kakashi could hear it._'It's best not to tell her.' _Kakashi made up his mind not to tell her.

"Kakashi!" Sakura threw her arms around Kakashi's neck.

"Well," Kakashi looked at Sakura's fragile face. "I-" Sakura's breath exhaled. "have a mission. I have to leave at midnight at least. I know this is tough but I'll write to you like always. I'm not sure I should write to Naruto and Sasuke, since they would want to spend time with their girlfriends." Kakashi held Sakura close.

Sakura sighed. "Ok but don't be happy you're leaving me."

"I can't be happy leaving you! Besides, how else am I supposed to preform Icha Icha Paradise moves on you?" Kakashi laughed.

"Ah! Kakashi!" Sakura smacked Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi just continued to laugh. "Oh and Tsunade wants to see you." Kakashi put his hands up in surrender. "Hey! Don't look at me. I don't know what she wants."

"Oh...ok." Sakura pulled down Kakashi's drastic(A/N: I seem to love that adjective) mask. "But, she can wait." Sakura seductively purred against Kakashi's ear.

_'Seductive Sakura once again.'_ Kakashi kissed her gently. "What happened to 'duty first' ?" Soon Kakashi regretted saying that. _'Dumbass Kakashi you are.'_

"Ugh, fine I'll go." Sakura pushed Kakashi off and left for Tsunade's office.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle. "She's going to kill me." Kakashi shook his head and brought his mask back up. He walked to her couch and fell asleep.

**_An hour later(scary music plays)_**

"KAKASHI HATAKE! What the hell did you think you're fucking doing? Assigning me to an S ranked mission without my permission?" Sakura's angered voice woke up the sleepy copy-ninja.

Kakashi rubbed his forehead. _'There she goes...'_

"You're not supposed to lie to me!" Sakura stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, Sakura. Give it up. You're going on mission whether you like it or not!" Kakashi shouted in his normal voice.

"Ugh." Sakura sighed. "You're stupid. You know you can't beat 'Him' without Naruto and Sasuke."

"That's what you don't get. Sasuke and Naruto are being back up when we need them. So they're going to leave on the mission in 4 days. We have to leave at midnight. So just grab the things you need and wait until then." Kakashi sighed. _'How many times must I remind myself that I hate explaining this type of stuff to women especially Sakura?'_

"Well, there's a good thing out of this." Sakura giggled.

"What is that, if I may ask." Kakashi rose his visble eyebrow.

Sakura said only one word. "Genma."

Kakashi sighed. _'Great, not only that I have to deal with Sakura but Genma too.'_

Sakura laughed. _'Making Kakashi Jealous-still in action.'_

"Sakura, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

"Ok..." Kakashi suspected she's making a plan.

"Have you been reading my books?"

"What? No! Kakashi! How can you think that?" Sakura shouted.

"Heh, nothing." Kakashi smirked.

"Tell me!"

"Then you tell me what's so funny."

"No!" Sakura 'hmph'ed.

"Then I won't tell you." Kakashi laughed.

"Ugh!" Sakura threw her arms up and screamed in frustation.

* * *

A/N :covers head: DON'T HURT ME:looks around: I know, not too much romance in here but I love the fighting arguements :) So, anyone have a guess who is our mystery 'friend'? I gave you a clue. If you didn't see it then reread it. I'm not sure about the whole 'tsunade thing' cuz I'm in america and the show ish on hold and I don't know the whole 'future' reference thing. So I just gain up all my knowledge from reading fanfics and try combining them xP I know...I'm weird like that. Wow! This ish the longest Author NotesI've ever written in my entire life. Songs I was listening to while typing this up: 

**My Evanescence playlist which has about uhhh...52 songs :D.**

I told you..I'm an obessessive. Man! I can't wait until their new album comes out in August 22nd. I know...I'm blabbing...again. I'll shut up now. R&R. You can flame me for spelling errors and mistakes but bout the pairing...I don't wanna hear your crap. Keep things to yourself so BLAH! And just because I'm in love doesn't mean you'll get sappy scences..there will fighting...Just so you know, I kinda despise love xP What's so weird is that...I'm kinda writing in Kakashi's POV in this chappie hahahaha. I'm so weird.

Love always,

Angel Wing Rinoa777 aka Ash


	4. Chapter 4

My Immortal 

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm only 13 years old for Christ's sake!**

A/N: There might be some OOCness since there will be things that are...uh...inappropriate in here for the village...and their time-span. Just letting you know that. I don't know who's POV it is mainly in here. Might be Sakura/Kakashi POV. :shrugs: who cares? On with the Story!

* * *

It was a little before nine o'clock in the Leaf Village. Sakura was just sitting on her bed, hoping to get some rest before they leave for their mission. She sighed. _'Let's just hope Genma doesn't go to far with me.._' Her thoughts vanished once she heard her bathroom door close. 'That would be Kakashi.'

"Yo." Kakashi entered her room with the same greeting.

"Yo yourself Kakashi. I'm going to get some sleep before we go on the mission."

"Sounds like a wise idea to do that. As usual for you. Since you are the wisest in Team 7."

"Thanks." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Don't mention it." Kakashi got on Sakura's bed. He looked her. Her back was facing his way. He smirked underneath his black mask. He was going to do something...HE wanted to do.

"Sakura, look this way." Kakashi made his voice worried-like so he could fool his love.

"What?" Sakura turned facing Kakashi, only to be met with nothing in sight. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She laid on her back and let her head sink into her pillow. Until, that is, she heard chains clicking. Sakura opened her eyes quickly. Only to find...a **VERY** perverted Kakashi sitting on top of her with a grin that even Sakura could see right through his mask.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura glared at Kakashi.

"Oh, nothing..." Kakashi grinned.

"Straight to the point, Hatake." Sakura loved to strike a nerve by calling him by his last name.

"I thought I told you not to call me that Sakura. Only Tsunade is." Kakashi's fingers trailed up and down on her stomach. _'Just the darn bed sheets covering it..._'

"Oh. So Tsunade-sama is the only person who can have fun with you?" Sakura's face was painted with a fake hurtful face.

"No. You're allowed to call me ANYTHING but Hatake and Sensei." Kakashi whispered into her ear.

"Oh...so that means I can call you _**MY**_ bitch?" Sakura smiled.

Kakashi coughed. _'She's totally ruining the moment_.' "No, honey. You might say, I'm your personal slave as you to me." Kakashi continued to try continuehis kinky habits.

"What?" Sakura tried to hit Kakashi but forgot she was handcuffed. "Fuck you!" Sakura hated these handcuffs. They hurt her wrists. But she never remembered that she had bought handcuffs unless.._'They're his..'_ Sakura continued to him give a glare.

"You'll thank me later on." Kakashi let his fingers wander everywhere. Until, one finger landed on his mask. "Should I?"

"Oh, no you don't. Don't you even think about it!" Sakura didn't like the idea being teased and as far as Kakashi without his mask on was enough to go overboard. Kakashi's face was a turn on for Sakura but of course he'd only show his 'handsome' face to close, important people in his life. And she was definitely an important person to Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled. "I think I should." And he did. He lowered his mask-slowly-on purpose. Just to torture her. And he knows how much she hates to be tortured...on purpose.

As Kakashi's face was once again revealed to Sakura. She felt desire to hold, kiss, and hold him. Also to slap his face too. _'Damn Kakashi.._'

His face was now in full view. He smiled. Sakura couldn't help but melt under that smile of his.

"Kakashi, why are you doing this to me?" Sakura looked at him. His fingers were leaving one part of her body and then to the next.

"Well, I can't answer that just yet." Kakashi smiled and left soft kisses on her neck.

Sakura moved her neck to the side, allowing Kakashi to kiss more of her.

Kakashi started to nibble on her ear gently. "You..know...you're...truly...an...amazing women." Kakashi was now kissing her face. Anywhere but her lips. And she, desperately wanted to kiss him.

"You know what? You have got to-" Sakura's voice was cut off by Kakashi's finger.

"Shh..I only have an hour before my job is done." Kakashi whispered.

Sakura glared at him. _'Shh? an hour? What does he think he is? A man who pleasures me to the max?'_

Kakashi continued to whisper to Sakura. "Sometimes I think that I'm a man that exceeds your thoughts. A man just to pleasure you. Am I that to you?"

Sakura hated when he read her mind. Sakura just shook her head. _'You would never be that to me.'_

"Good." Kakashi brought down the bed sheets down until it reached her perfect shaped waist. Kakashi's left hand was massaging her waist while his right hand was letting his fingers trail all over her face. He was just sitting on her while his hands did the magical things.

_'Even his hands do such an excellent job as his kisses do too.'_ Sakura grunted.

Kakashi's left hand went up a little further and started to trace circles on her smooth skin. He did this as if he would calm her down, letting her mind linger elsewhere besides the mission. Kakashi would hate it if Sakura got hurt because of him. But this time, Kakashi promised himself that he will kill him for death. Nothing can revive him, and hopefully that they can't do it again. Kakashi wanted this nothing more than to be a little mission but instead, he got a huge mission and he was paired up with the two worst people ever. One being Sakura and the other, his friend, Genma.

"Kakashi? Kakashi?" Sakura's voice brought Kakashi's thoughts back to where they are now.

"Are you alright Kakashi? What you were thinking? I hope you weren't thinking of..."

"You. I was thinking of you...naked." Kakashi smirked.

"No! Kakashi!" Sakura glared at him.

"What? I can't think of my girlfriend naked? If I can't then I don't know how I'll survive." Kakashi joked.

"Kakashi, you are in for it big time." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Relax now Sakura. You and I need those precious teeth of yours so you bite me." Kakashi chuckled.

"Kakashi! Enough with your perverted habits!" Sakura was getting tired of Kakashi's pervertedness. Especially when she wanted to sleep.

"Why...should...I?" Kakashi waved his left finger in front of her face, back and forth.

"Impossible. I don't even know if I can live with you." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I saw what you did on Saturday, Sakura. I can't believe you let the piece of wood reproduce you!" Kakashi laughed.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Who told you?" Sakura was embarrassed of course.

"Well, lets just say...she's a blond-"

"INO YAMANAKA!" Sakura glared at Kakashi. "Just wait until I get my hands on her ass." Sakura was shaking her head back and forth.

"You call it 'your naughty position'. Do you do that every time you and Ino talk near a log?" Kakashi rose his left eyebrow.

"Sometimes..." Sakura's face was bright red after admitting that.

"It's ok Sakura. But I have to say. I'm kinda disappointed in you. I mean, a log over ME?"

"Oh, Kakashi. I didn't know you felt that way. I would make it up to you now only if you un-handcuff me." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Nope." Kakashi's answer was quick. "Besides, it's pretty hot if you think about to see you in that position." Kakashi winked at Sakura.

"Oh boy. You and those books. Remind me one day to throw them out."

"Oh no. You are not touching a single page."

"So? I'm still going to throw them out."

"Only if you find them Sakura. Find them." Kakashi laughed. He kept his books hidden.

"I should slap you now." Sakura bit her lip. Then Sakura got an idea. She smirked evilly. Luckily for her, Kakashi didn't see her nice smirk. Sakura continued to bit her lip until some blood came out.

"Um Kakashi?" She looked at him with the most innocent eyes.

"Hmm?" He looked at her after getting out of his plan of 'don't let Sakura find my books'. Then he saw some blood flowing down her lip. "My, my. Have I influenced you?" Kakashi licked his lips.

"Who knows. Just hurry up."

"You got it."

Kakashi leaned down and licked her blood off her lip. Then he kissed her. Sakura opened her mouth and let his skillful tongue in. _'It's kind of hard to kiss him without my arms around him. Damn handcuffs.'_ Kakashi pulled out of the passionate kiss.

"We should get some rest Sakura. We have a mission at midnight tonight. Remember? We shouldn't get into it ok?" Kakashi changed his mood from playful to serious. Kakashi uncuffed Sakura. As soon as those handcuffs were gone from Sakura's wrists, she started to rub them.

"Those handcuffs hurt." Sakura scrunched her nose.

"Sakura." Kakashi gave her the I'm-serious tone.

"Fine." Sakura turned so her back was facing him and brought the covers to cover her up.

Kakashi got in and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kakashi." Sakura sighed.

"Are you worried?" Kakashi asked her.

"Yes." Sakura closed her eyes.

"About?" Kakashi hoped she didn't say that it was him.

"You." Sakura yawned.

"Sakura, don't worry about me. We can defeat him together I promise." Kakashi kissed her cheek.

"Don't make promises you can't keep baka." Sakura whispered.

"Ah, but this time, I will kill him for sure. I just need you to help me find a way so that he can't be revived again. Ok? I won't let you get in danger." Kakashi's grip tightened. He didn't want to lose her, not now.

"I'll be fine Kakashi. It's just you. You have a bad past with-"

"Don't say his name. You know better not to."

"Ok. So Naruto and Sasuke are coming four days later?" Sakura's voice had joy in it except when she said Sasuke's name.

"Yes. But don't forget, we have Genma with us. So the pervertedness scale just doubled." Kakashi chuckled.

"We better not have a three-some. I can't even think of the thought you and Genma kissing." Sakura shuddered.

"That's wonderful Sakura." Kakashi sighed as mental images printed his mind.

Sakura laughed. "Don't tell me. I gave you images."

"Yeah...I think I'm going to gag." Kakashi coughed.

"Oh come on! You read those impossible books but you can't even stand the thought of you kissing Genma!" Sakura turned around and smiled at him.

"That's only because in Icha Icha Paradise Volume 29 there's a three-some but only two women and a man. Might I say, it was VERY graphic. And I have to say, I had to read it at home." Kakashi laughed.

"Oh Kakashi! That's gross of you to say that. Don't tell me you..." Sakura had a priceless face on her.

"Oh, honey, no. Why would I do that when I have you?" Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi?" Sakura laid her head on his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure that you ...want to be with me?"

"Sakura...how could you say that? We've been talking for five years in letters. You got over your obsession with Sasuke and for two years, you've grown to love me. How is it possible you think to say that to me?" Kakashi looked at her worriedly but only saw her pink hair.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. Just forget it that I asked you."

"The question is Sakura, Do I deserve you?"

"You know very well that you do! I don't care what you say! You know better than to say that! We have covered this subject over and over again."

"I know. See? Same thing when with what you just asked. I had the same reaction. Sakura, face it. We're made for each other as if right now." Kakashi stroked her pastel pink hair.

"You need to get that through you thick, silver head of yours! So don't say, I need to face it." Sakura looked up and gave him the smartass look.

"Hahaha funny Sakura." Kakashi kissed her forehead. "But you do know that I do care for you a lot."

"Ah, yes I do. Same thing goes for me too." Sakura touched Kakashi's smooth cheek and rubbed it with her right hand.

Kakashi kissed Sakura's chubby, little nose. "We should get some sleep my cherry blossom."

Sakura giggled. "What's with kissing my nose, forehead and cheek? Can't you just give me a light kiss on the lips?"

"Well, it would get a little bit more because whenever I kiss you, I want more." Kakashi chuckled.

"You are full of it Kakashi. I don't know how I can stand you."

"Maybe it's because you love me?" Kakashi smiled.

"Again, you're full of it Kakashi."

"Maybe it's because of you."

"Say that again and you'll get slapped." Sakura grunted.

"Sakura?" Kakashi pleaded.

"Yes?" Sakura looked at him. _'What could he possibly want now?'_

"Just moan for once." Kakashi had desperate written in his eyes.

"Ugh, fine." Sakura imagined herself getting in a passionate kiss with Kakashi touching her and she moaned only loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"Thank you." Kakashi kissed her lips gently.

Sakura glared at him. "You're not making it go away."

"I'm advising you to get some sleep Sakura. We have only 2 hours and 30 minutes to get rested.

"You're kidding me right?" Sakura looked at him.

"Nope."

"Great. At least I'm getting some energy at least."

Kakashi sighed. "Can we at least get SOME sleep?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sakura cuddled against Kakashi and fell asleep.

Kakashi smiled and closed his eyes. _'I wonder what will happen...'

* * *

_

A/N: Ah ha! See? I paid back for the small romance in chappie three. I hope you liked it! Review please! Sorry if I ruined the mood halfway in the chappie but you see, this took me four days to come up with. xP four days to write it. blah! Well :) give me reviews Oh and about the log thing ...uh.. I actually do that :) whenever I talk to my friend Sheila on the Fitness Trail xD

Songs I listened to: My 'All Music' playlist.

Love always,

Angel Wing Rinoa777


	5. Chapter 5 Version 2

_My Immortal_

Chapter 5- Day one on the mission**_(Version 2)_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! God, do I have to have Kakashi beat the people who would sue me if I didn't put it on here O.o;**

A/N: Ok, I'm only updating for Apherion and my dearest friend, whom I love so much, that is leaving florida to live with her mom tomorrow. Sheila, thanks for a 2 year friendship I'll never forget! Here you go woman:) Love you Sheila. Oh and Genma ish making an apperence in here :) I miss Genma in KakaSaku fics... :( Poor Genma. Oh and I have two versions of this chappie. This so happens to be version two O.o; Version one ish still on my other comp O.o;

* * *

Sakura's alarm woke her with annoying beeping. Sakura's hand turned off the alarm. She opened her eyes and shook Kakashi. "Time to get up baka!" Sakura forced Kakashi's arms to unwrap around her waist. Somehow she freed herself from the monsterous arms of Kakashi. She sighed. "Kakashi..." She smacked the back of his head. "GET UP KAKASHI!" Sakura screamed. She gave him a few minutes to wake up while she put on her equipment.

"Could you turn the radio down a bit?" Kakashi mumbled.

"WHAT RADIO?" Sakura continued to scream at her lazy copy nin.

"Oye, Sakura." Kakashi covered his ears.

Sakura sighed. "Finally, you're awake. We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Sakura was on her way out. Kakashi heard the door close.

'Did she leave me?' Kakashi opened his eyes and turned his head. His eyes roamed the room. He jumped out of bed and quickly put his equipment on. 'I can't believe she left me here.' He exited her room and saw that she was nowhere in her house. "Damn...she's already on her way." Kakashi used his chakra to speed up his running. He caught up with Sakura in no time.

"Sakura!" Kakashi walked with her. Their destination was not far.

"What?" She turned her head to Kakashi.

"Don't ever do that again, ok?" Kakashi stopped his tracks.

"O-"

"Hey there Kakashi!" Genma's voice made Kakashi sigh. "Sakura." Genma nodded his head and winked at her.

Sakura shook her head. "Hello Genma." She smiled.

"Yes, Genma. Hello." Kakashi didn't know how he could put up with the two of them.

"Shall we leave?" Sakura suggested.

"Yep."

"Why not?" Kakashi already started the mission.

Genma and Sakura linked arms and walked with Kakashi ahead of them.

Genma and Sakura talked and talked while Kakashi continued to walk ahead of them. The mission was sure to be long trip. The Mist was a day or two away from Konoha. Little did Kakashi know, Sakura was talking to Genma about her little plan.

"So, you want me to kiss you? Or you kiss me?" Genma smiled. He liked Sakura's plan.

"Well, acutally, I kiss you. You wouldn't want to get hurt would you?" Sakura giggled.

"I would because it would so worth it." Genma's smile widened.

"Oh Genma." Sakura rolled her eyes. Genma had been a brother figure to her. She became a sister figure to him even though he flirted with her a little too much.

"Come, on. The time is now." Knowing his friend for too long, Genma knew the right time to strike. Genma knew he got out of his little thoughts, Kakashi that is.

Kakashi turned his head upon Sakura's giggling. What came to his eye, he never expect.

Genma...kissing his Sakura. Or his Sakura kissed Genma.

Jealously stirred up in Kakashi. HIs best friend, kissing his only love. Kakashi's face stared to boil up. Then he heard Sakura's glorious moan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi's onyx eye was filled with anger and jealous. Only he was supposed to make her moan like that. Him. Himself, and no one else.

Sakura stopped kissing Genma. "Oh, he was just giving me practice." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Practice my ass, Sakura." Kakashi grabbed Sakura and held her close.

Genma sighed. "Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"She's an excellent kisser." Genma snickered.

Kakashi growled.

"I learned from the best. This man right beside me." Sakura giggled.

"Really? Kakashi's that good?" Genma joked.

"Ugh...please don't say no more Genma." Kakashi shook his head as mental images of Genma, Sakura and himself doing a three-some.

Sakura only laughed, knowing the images that came in his mind. Sakura entwined her fingers with Kakashi and smiled at him.

Kakashi smiled at her with his eye crinkling.

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" Genma went to Kakashi's other side and held Kakash's hand. Genma smiled innocently like a school girl.

"Ugh." Kakashi shook Genma's hand off. "Keep your hands to yourself." Kakashi shuddered with disgust.

"Trust me, I do." Genma winked at Sakura.

"Oh dear Kami." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Many minutes passed only to be filled with silence, until Genma brought a subject that wasn't allowed.

"Say...Kakashi?" Genma had that perverted smirk on his face.

"What Genma?" Kakashi looked at Genma.

"How was she?" Genma nudged Kakashi's side and winked. "Give me all the details."

Sakura blushed beet red and looked down.

Kakashi shook his head.

Genma sighed in dissapointment. "You guys haven't done it yet?"

Kakashi remained silent. So did Sakura. All you could hear were the crickets chirping and the leaves crunching under the Jounin's feet.

"WHAT?" Genma screamed, hurting Kakashi's right ear.

"We haven't ok?" Kakashi snapped at him.

"Why? I'd do her in a heartbeat! She's beautiful and you haven't done her yet?"

"Beacause we love each other!" Kakashi tightend his grip on Sakura's hand.

"What?" Genma's jaw opened.

"We love each other, Genma." Sakura's voice rose up.

"But, but...when?" Genma closed his jaw. 'Why wasn't I notified?'

"Depends if you mean when I fell in love with Kakashi or when we officially became a couple." Sakura replied.

"Both.." Genma looked at Kakashi with jealously in his eyes. Kakashi claimed the little precious cherry blossom.

"Well, I fell in love with Kakashi a year ago. We became a couple the day Kakashi came back." Sakura answered him.

"You?" Genma's eyes looked at Kakashi.

"I have to say, the day I came back. I didn't even notice that Sakura loved me until she greeted me the way she did. My little feelings told me that I loved her too." Kakashi stared ahead and decided that was going to be the place they camp.

"Sheesh, the almighty Kakashi hasn't laid Sakura yet...That's scary Kakashi. Really." Genma patted Kakashi's back.

"We're resting here ok?" Kakashi looked at Sakura and nodded.

Sakura just smiled at him.

Genma looked at Kakashi and Sakura back and forth. "What the hell is going on?" The words that seemed to mutter out of his mouth.

"Nothing." Sakura flashed Genma her innocent, sweet and beautiful smile.

Genma sighed and dropped to the ground.

"We're halfway to Mist ok?" Kakashi rubbed his forehead.

"We walked that much?" Sakura was amazed how far and fast they walked. 'Damn, being a ninja does have it's advantages.'

"Yes." Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura looked at Genma, who was asleep already, then she looked at Kakashi. She moved toward Kakashi and put her hands on his chest.

"You know...we didn't finish our little play." Sakura whispered seductively.

"We're on mission Sakura. Besides, we can finish it during spring break, when we get back." Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Aww." Sakura batted her eyelashes and put on the puppy-dog eyes and the infamous pout.

"You're not winning but I will do this." Kakashi hugged her tight.

Sakura gave up and rested her head on his chest. "Kakashi? Do you think we can defeat him?" Sakura looked up at him. Her bright green eyes staring into his onyx eye.

"I do. Naruto and Sasuke are helping us." He put his finger under her chin and tilted her face upward. "You're also helping us too. It'll be like the old times." Kakashi smiled. Sakura could see the smile for they stood out in his thin black mask.

"Except, We're in love." Sakura lightly kissed the masked lips.

"Yes, we are." Kakashi chuckled.

"We should get some sleep if we want to match Genma's energy." Sakura laughed.

"You're right." Kakashi yawned. "I'm so sleeply."

"Yep. I'll sleep in the middle." Sakura chuckled and laid next to Genma.

"We're not doing a three-some, if you're thinking that." Kakashi sat down next to her. He looked up at the sky. The midnight blue sky was filled with sparkling diamonds. 'It would be better if Sakura was up there instead of those stars.'

"I know." Sakura coughed and hugged Kakashi by the waist. Her head was laying on Kakashi's thigh.

Kakashi ran his hand through Sakura's soft, pastel hair. "Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes were on the verge of closing. "Yeah?" Her voice was sleeply.

"Never mind." Kakashi shook his head and sighed. 'She can wait.'

"Are you sure? You look like you have something on your mind." Sakura looked up at him.

He looked down and chuckled. "I'm fine Sakura. Nothing is bothering me. Come on, we have to get some sleep." Kakashi unwrapped Sakura's arms from his waist and laid down. Then he put his arms around her waist, securing her from Genma, if he tries anything on her. Sakura sighed and yawned.

"Kakashi?" Sakura questioned.

"Hmm?" Both adults were on the verge of falling asleep.

"Hope you have a goo-" Sakura gave into the dream world.

Kakashi chuckled and right after that he drifted off to dream world.

_"Sakura!" Naruto screamed._

_"Naruto!" Sakura screamed back as she drifted away from her friends. She looked everywhere for him. 'Where are you?'_

_Naruto broke down into tears as he saw his beloved friend get sucked into a portal. "There's nothing I can do anymore." Naruto continued to sob. "Kakashi, where are you?"_

_"Haruno Sakura? Are you awake?" A male's voice called out._

_"Yes..I'm awake." Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw herself in the hospital. Sakura's eyes went all over the place. "What happened?" Sakura was scared. 'What did happen?'_

_"You and two other ninjas tried to defeat Zabuza but you got badly injured. Luckily, two other ninjas made it in time and rescused you and the two other ninjas." The doctor explained to her._

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Kakashi? Is he all right? Genma? Oh no, tell me they're all right." Sakura started to get tears in her eyes._

_"We don't know their names but the one with brown hair is doing fine. He just needs rest. However the silver haired man, is in critcal condition. He won't recover what might seem months or a year." The doctor lowered his voice._

_"Unfortunely, the silver haired man, didn't make it." The doctor lowered his head._

_"WHAT? No! That's impossible! That can't be!" Sakura broke down. Her only love, died._

_Kakashi Hatake died.

* * *

_

A/N: Hahahaha, ooh what's going to happen next:) Please review. I tried to make this as long as I could for my bestest friend in the universe, Sheila. She loves this story so much.I have no more school so I'll be updating. Yayness right?I hope so. Please review, I would love it if you did!

Love always,

Kakashi's Cupid(AngelWingRinoa777) aka Ashie


	6. Chapter 6

_My Immortal_

Chapter Six-Day two on the mission.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only love KakaSaku**

A/N: Okies, I'm not doing to bad updating Too Sexy then this. xD Typing up chappies when you're bored is good. Very good. :)

* * *

Sakura woke up with tears stained to her face. She was panting heavily. She turned her head and saw Kakashi sleeping peacefully. She sighed and cuddled close to Kakashi. She didn't want to lose him not to Zabuza. 'But that was only a dream.' She closed her eyes and tried to sleep peacefully.

A few hours passed.

Kakashi had carried Sakura on his back. 'She didn't get enough sleep.' He shook his head and continued to walk forward.

"How far do we have to go?" Genma whined. They have been walking two hours now.

"Just one more hour and we'll be there. So stop whining. Don't go to the bar Genma. You can do that after we kill him."

"Ok...Kakashi...why Sakura? She's your former student."

"Former student. Remember that. I've been there for her through all these years. It's hard not to love her after you've been there, watching how she grows, how she matured, how strong she had got. It's not like we're going to get married." Kakashi sighed.

"You're not going to get married to her? Kakashi...you know what she wants."

"A ninja can get married but it's going to be hard on husband/wife. In this case, we're both ninjas. We won't see each other that much. She knew that before she even became a genin. Every girl knows that." Kakashi snapped at Genma.

"Ok...I'm sorry I asked." Genma shook his head.

"Sorry you asked what, Genma?" Sakura's fragile voice spoke.

"You're awake." Kakashi smiled.

"Of course." Sakura hugged Kakashi. "I love you." She whispered into Kakashi's ear.

"I love you too." Kakashi mumbled.

"Nothing cherry blossom." Genma smiled. He couldn't tell Sakura what Kakashi just told him. That would break her heart.

"Ok. Say, Kakashi can you let me down? I want to walk." Sakura laughed.

"Sure be my guest. You've become heavy since the last time I carried you."

Sakura smacked Kakashi's head. "You lazy ass!" Sakura laughed and got off Kakashi's back.

"Ugh. Now, I'm going to have a headache." Kakashi rubbed his head. "If I can't battle, you're taking my place."

"Aw, why me? Why can't Genma take your place?" Sakura pouted.

"Because, I'm a lazy ass too." Genma smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's waist and snuggled her head against his shoulder.

Kakashi held her close and kissed the top of her pastel hair.

Genma sighed. "You guys have got to stop doing that. You're making me jealous and Sakura, stop doing that to Kakashi. You make me want to snuggle with him too." Genma pouted.

Sakura laughed. "Maybe that three-some is going to come true."

"Ugh, please no." Kakashi coughed.

Sakura and Genma laughed.

Kakashi shook his head. "You guys have very bad thoughts."

"Well...we learn it from you Kakashi." Sakura winked at Kakashi.

"Oh boy. Where are you guys going to sleep?" Genma's eye twitched.

"In the same bed, where else?" Kakashi rose his thin silver eyebrow.

"That means...you'll be paying for two beds for the hotel." Genma blinked.

"Yeah...so?" Kakashi for once was clueless to where this was going.

"Nevermind." Genma shook his head but Sakura knew what he was talking about.

"I'll talk to him about Genma." Sakura smiled.

"Ok." Genma smiled back.

Kakashi was silent.

"Oh, don't worry Kakashi. Everything will be alright." Sakura winked at Kakashi again.

"Riiight, like I believe that, dear." Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura shook her head. "Anyways, how long will we be there. I want to rest in a normal bed." Sakura yawned.

"Thirty more minutes and we should be reaching the village." Kakashi smiled down at Sakura.

"I wish you would take off that mask of yours." Sakura smirked.

"It will be off, when we go to sleep." Kakashi smiled.

"Yay!" Sakura shouted like a little girl.

Kakashi shook his head. Sakura loved him and he loved her. There would be nothing to keep them apart. Then out of the blue, Kakashi took down his mask, wrapped his arms around Sakura and gave her a passionate kiss. Sakura's eyes widened then surrenedered to Kakashi's kiss. It was nothing intimate...ok, it kinda was. Kakashi's tongue gained access to explore Sakura's mouth. Sakura gave a light moan and tightend her grip around Kakashi's neck. Genma coughed and stopped the two.

"Sorry Genma." Kakashi apologized while he was panting.

"I'm sorry Genma." Sakura bit her lip.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." Genma was furious.

"Jealous." Kakashi whispered as he put his mask up.

"Yep." Sakura whispered back.

"Who wouldn't be jealous of us?" Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura laughed and smacked Kakashi's arm. "At least I got to see your face..." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, you're allowed to whenever." Kakashi held Sakura's hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

Sakura looked at Kakashi. "I love you Kakashi." Her eyes gazed at Kakashi's face.

"I love you too. Now Sakura, you don't mind sharing a bed with me?"

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine with it." Sakura giggled.

"Somedays...I might be...uh...a little..." Kakashi sighed, "horny..." Kakashi whispered under his breath.

Sakura laughed. "You read Icha Icha Paradise, you're bound to be horny Kakashi! Just don't get to horny, I'm still a virgin you know."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I'm afraid of." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on, if I had to lose it, it'd be with you." Sakura kissed Kakashi's cheek.

"You sure about that? I might...overdo it." Kakashi coughed.

"You're just skilled." Sakura hugged Kakashi.

"You still act childish."

"Of course, you were my teacher." Sakura laughed.

"Guys! We're almost there!" Genma pointed as they saw the town.

"Yes!" Sakura laughed.

Kakashi, Genma and Sakura ran up to the enterance of the village. Genma smirked as Sakura squealed. Kakashi shook his head.

"BEDS!" Sakura shouted.

"DRINKS!" Genma shouted.

"Life.." Kakashi mumbled.

"CHEER UP KAKASHI!" Genma and Sakura laughed.

"You two need to get a life." With that, Kakashi brought his orange little book out and started to read the detailed pages.

"Not that little book..." Sakura growled.

Kakashi chuckled as he started to his way to the hotel.

"Come back here Kakashi!" Sakura yelled.

Genma chuckled. "His escape." Genma followed Kakashi.

Sakura was left there her mouth open.

"You dipshits." Sakura shook her head and caught up with Genma and Kakashi.

* * *

A/N :) Me loved this chapter. Well, hope you guys review if you liked it. Sorry it was short. Too Sexy chapters are rubbing off of me... 

Love always,

Ashie

_**This is dedicated to six dogs that I have in the house. .**_


End file.
